Primitive Eyes
by BlueWitch
Summary: Begins where the evil finale left off. (Chapter 7 Now Up.. )
1. GreenEyed Girl

Title: Primitive Eyes  
Author: QueenMab  
Rating: PG-13(for now)  
Disclaimer: Um… not mine. Don't sue, all you'll get is my deceitful, flesh-eating cat. Wolf Lake belongs to, uh.. Viacom? Maybe. Whatever.   
Feedback: Pretty Please? My insecurities as a fiction writer run deep.  
Summary: Okay, begins where the evil finale (and supposedly LAST eppy) leaves off. Sophia's beginning to show signs of "wolfen" behavior.   
Author's Note: If you didn't see the last Wolf Lake episode, the ending featured jealous Luke roughing up Sophia's date. She, in turn, shows flashing green eyes and tosses Luke with an impressive display of (wolf-related) strength. Sophia then runs away from the smirking Luke to find her father. So here goes…  
  
  
Chapter One: Green-Eyed Girl   
  
"Dad, can you help me?" came in a small, choked voice.   
Sophia's eyes glowed green from beneath the covering of her lengthy hair. She stared up at her father, eyes shifting back and forth like a caged animal.   
  
Sheriff Donner's hand shook as he stroked his daughter's hair softly in an attempt to calm her. "It's okay, honey. We'll get you home . You'll be fine. We can stop this." His brow furrowed in concern and he tried to restrain any show of worry. There was no need to make her more frightened than she already was.  
  
Sophia had been averting her gaze to the floor the last few minutes and grasping the bottom of the chair with white knuckles. Her father had been talking to her, she was sure of it, but she wasn't quite listening. His voice became a droning mumble, slipping away farther into the distance. Sophia's stomach clenched with ancient knowledge that had been passed for centuries. Her blood seemed to be throbbing through her veins to a strangely familiar beat.   
  
She made herself focus on her current surroundings. Suddenly her father's voice became very loud as she was brought back to the present.   
  
"Sophia! Look at me!"   
  
She slowed her breathing to a steady pace. When Sophia looked up, she managed to douse the green flame that raged to consume her pupils. "I'm okay." She swallowed slightly. "I feel better now. Sorry to scare you, Dad." After a second she added, "I- I think I'm just gonna go ahead and walk home."   
  
Donner quickly shook his head in denial. "No. No way. You're not going anywhere alone, in this condition. Anything could happen."  
  
"Dad, I said I'm fine. I just- it's over. I'm okay now." Sophia tried to smile, reassuring him.   
  
The Sheriff was about to object again when the phone rang in the other room. Annoyed with the untimely interruption, he turned back to his daughter. "Look, I'm going to go see if that's Vivian again. She said she might call back. Stay here and don't move," he ended vehemently, pointing to the chair. He gave her a soften smile. "Everything's going to be alright."   
  
Sophia watched him walk out of the room in quick strides. Her eyes filled with luminous light. "Yeah.." She said aloud to herself, jumping out of the chair and crossing the room. Once she reached the door, she looked back and sighed with resolve. "I know it will." Sophia opened the door quietly and stepped out into the night.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Luke took the next curve going 50. He ignored the cracked glass that had previously been his windshield. The print of his body formed a large dint on his stylish hood.  
  
He glanced at car ahead of him that he was rapidly coming up on. His grunted impatiently and swerved around it, never slowing his speed.   
  
Have to find Sophia. He had witnessed the beginning of her change, whether she realized it or not. For the last month she had been altering, her senses heightening her scent becoming stronger in its development. He has observed silently and waited. Waited for her to accept the inevitable… waited for her to admit he was the only one worthy of ever becoming her mate... waited for her to flip.   
  
In the meantime, he stayed close to her.. Teasing his own senses with the thrill of it. He knew it would be soon for her, but he hadn't anticipated tonight. She seemed so dead against it, he didn't have a clue what must be running through her mind right now. If the expression he had seen on her face was a testament to her feelings.. Then he had to find her, and very soon. He wouldn't let her run from this. If she continued to fight it…   
  
Luke shook off the thought. His mind wandered back to the last hour. He had been watching her with that human from the shadows. That boy touching what was his. He glared with such intensity that he could feel his eyes burning. Sophia had flinched once and looked around searchingly. For a moment his anger was forgotten as he took delight in the fact that she felt his presence. He hadn't caught it at first, but it became obvious with her anxious glances that she knew something. She may not have been able to identify what it was that had her uncomfortable, but that would come eventually.  
  
The short period of tranquil satisfaction vanished as his inner beast raged over the scene that now played out. His temper exploded in anger as that disgustingly weak boy was kissing Sophia. Her scent was tainted by his closeness and Luke instantly started his engine. Discretion was the furthest thing from his mind as he stomped toward the surprised couple. His claim was being challenged, and no male… especially a human, would be touching her.   
  
He didn't regret throwing the harmless kid across the road. In truth, he had planned to continue the one-sided fight but was surprised when he felt a familiar hand grasp his shirt. He looked at her for short seconds before landed on the front of his car, sent there by Sophia's uncharacteristic force.   
  
Once he pushed the pain in his back aside and realized what had happened, Luke grinned knowingly. It was happening.  
  
All of his thoughts abruptly faded away as his head jerked with alertness. He skidded the car to a hasty stop. Inhaling a familiar scent, he pulled off the road near the swarm of trees. He flung the car door open in an aggravated gesture as he got out in one fluid motion. Sophia's scent, a gift of the wind, swept over him in an inviting caress. He closed his eyes and turned his face toward the sky as he absorbed it. When he opened his eyes again, they filled with a heated green. Without turning back, he shoved the door closed with one hand and walked with purpose into the thick of woods. 


	2. A Walk in the Woods

Title: Primitive Eyes  
  
Author: QueenMab  
  
Rating: Strong R? Or possibly a weak NC-17. Sorry... I'm terrible at rating.  
  
Disclaimer: Um… not mine. Don't sue; all you'll get is my deceitful, flesh- eating cat. Wolf Lake belongs to, uh… Viacom? Maybe. Whatever.  
  
Feedback: Pretty Please? My insecurities as a fiction writer run deep.  
  
Summary: Okay, begins where the evil finale (and supposedly LAST eppy) leaves off. Sophia's beginning to show signs of "wolfen" behavior.  
  
Author's Note: thanx everso much for all the lovely reviews!! My self- confidence scale is leaping to dangerous heights. =) oh and I'm kind of nervous about this chapter so I'm really sorry if anyone doesn't like it, or is offended or anything.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two : A Walk in the Woods  
  
  
  
Sheriff Donner grabbed the phone and almost knocked a lamp over in his hast.  
  
"Hello!" he said, more of a demand than a question.  
  
"Sheriff," her heard in reply. "You're precious deputy has managed to interfere once again in pack business and mine."  
  
"Tyler," Donner recognized the voice. "What happened?"  
  
"Ruby is now wandering the woods," came the steady response. "Apparently he found the need to let her out of the cage."  
  
Donner sighed into the phone, wishing Kanin would just leave well alone. If he kept prying… things could get complicated. He wouldn't be able to protect him if his persistent investigating compromised the pack.  
  
"He's getting too close." Tyler said soberly. "Sooner or later he's going to have to be dealt with. You can put it off as long as you like, but if he continues to sniff near me and my "property"… well, then I can't be responsible for any misfortunes that might befall him."  
  
"Like a fire? That last stunt almost killed him. And believe me, had it... you would have been hearing from me."  
  
"Me?" Tyler said in an indifferent tone. "Maybe he left a cigarette burning. They say smoking kills."  
  
"And the traces of gasoline might have helped." Donner sighed with tension. "Look, you're not going to do anything. Find Ruby. I'll keep Kanin away."  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
Donner dropped the phone onto the receiver with obvious agitation. He turned back to stalk into the other room, ready to confront the present problem. He had to get Sophia home. He was sure this could be stopped. He had managed to keep the wolf at bay for years. She just had to be watched. She could resist this if-  
  
He froze when he found the room empty. "Sophia?" After a moment of surveying the room once more in disbelief he bellowed, "Sophia!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
She paced down the dirt path, gaining a few more feet every time. She felt drawn to the woods, yet she was inwardly warning herself. By coming here she was making a decision. Her head was pounding with the pressure of it. She was distancing herself farther from the comfortable of cozy normality with each step. Was she really choosing to willingly give up that type of life? She could live as a human, stay indoors and wrapped in warm blankets on dark nights. She could pretend not to feel the pull, the gnawing in the back of her mind to become one with the primal call.  
  
Even as Sophia was repeating the countless denials of her behavior, she continued on deeper past shadowed trees. She would have most likely sensed him if she was paying attention and not talking to herself like a schizophrenic.  
  
"Sophia."  
  
She almost tripped over a protruding branch as she abruptly stopped walking.  
  
"Luke?" she said as she turned around. He was only a few feet away. His scent was suddenly overwhelming her. "What are… Leave me alone," she said remembering their earlier encounter and attempted to force herself to calm down. She tried to stomp away but she felt a strong hand clasping onto her arm, preventing her escape.  
  
"No. We have to talk," Luke explained, steping in front of her to block her path.  
  
Luke's scent again filled her nostrils. He had a strong earthy smell that made him seem one with dark forest that surrounded them. She had to stop thinking about such foolish things. She had to get away from him. She tried to clear her thoughts.  
  
Sophia shook her head and looked around. "How did you even find me out here?"  
  
"Your scent." Sophia blushed, wondering if he could guess the thoughts she had just been pondering. He watched her face and continued, "It gets more potent before a one of us flips for the first time."  
  
Sophia was having trouble following the conversation. Her head was throbbing and she felt like she was burning up.  
  
"Sophia," she heard her name, catching her attention again.  
  
"Look Luke, I don't think I feel so good. I need to go home, lie down…"  
  
"Sophia, you're not sick and you know it. What your feeling is natural and not sleeping or anything else is going to help."  
  
"Just leave me alone okay, please?" she said almost pleadingly.  
  
Luke grabbed her by the shoulders, needing her to understand and accept what he was saying. "Sophia! You can't run from this. Tonight, when you were with that… when you were out. You wanted more didn't you? He was still kissing you when you wanted biting. He was gentle when you wanted rough." Luke sighed impatiently. "Couldn't you feel that he was your inferior? You have this power in you."  
  
Sophia tried to look down at his chest to evade his demanding gaze. Too close. He was too close. "Luke… Luke, let go.. " she trailed off.  
  
"No. You're not going to push this away."  
  
Too close. Too close. "Luke…" Sophia's eyes were hooded as she gazed up with illuminated pupils.  
  
Luke was going to continue with his fervent speech when Sophia suddenly pounced forward, knocking him to the ground. After landing he looked up, slightly dazed, and felt Sophia's weight along his body. He saw her eyes flash dangerously as a mischievous smile crosses her features. She straddled his hips, her palms splayed across his chest as she lowered her mouth to his.  
  
After Luke got over his initial surprise and was able to regain some of his senses he grinned beneath her persistent lips. He took over the assault and devoured her mouth relentlessly. Growling low in his throat, Luke roughly flipped Sophia on her back and followed her with his own body… showing his dominance.  
  
Holding her arms above her head with his own, Luke pinned her to the earth. After long minutes of the passionate attack, he finally gathered enough discipline to break away for air. Her turned his attention to Sophia's tempting neck. He trailed fiery kisses down her moon-bathed skin. Becoming irritated with the barrier of her shirt collar, Luke ripped the cotton with one angry motion. Sophia yelped and locked eyes with him, sharing a silent message.  
  
Luke bent down to once again capture her mouth before continuing in his pursuit of greedily consuming her pale flesh.  
  
Moments later, their clothing lay discarded in a pile a short distance away from their joined bodies. Fusing their mouths together, they moved as one in a fury that threatened to overtake them both. Luke feeling the wolf rage hungrily within him knew Sophia must be near to changing. He aggressively crushed her lips and watched, transfixed, as her eyes flickered green. A sense of primal need began to flow over him and he let out a feral growl. Bowing his head, he buried his mouth in the crook of her neck. Caught up in the moment and unable to control his primitive urge to mark his possession, Luke bite into her soft flesh. Sophia whimpered in response, yet drug her fingernails across his shoulders to show her approval. He began to lap at the heated blood that flowed from the shallow wound he had inflicted.  
  
Sophia suddenly cried out. Luke drew together all his strength and flung himself away from her. She sat up on her bare knees and crouched, bent over as if in pain. She clawed the grass and clenched fistfuls of it in her palms that were embedded in the ground. Her breathing came out as strained gasps. A scream caught in her throat as a husky growl emerged instead. Sophia flung her head heavenward, preparing herself for the inevitable. This is what she had desperately waited for… whether she realized it or not. Her entire life she had been slowly crawling toward this.  
  
The new sensations were at first uncomfortable, but as her bones began to shift a feeling of euphoria washed over her. She felt warm tingles dance across her spine and her arms tensed. If there was any pain, it quickly receded to the depths of her mind as unfathomable power coursed through her being. Sophia imagined that she was just being brought into the world, finally alive. She was one with creation itself and she too was joining with nature. It was overwhelming as her body continued to move into full consciousness.  
  
Luke stared in a trance, awestruck by the beauty of her first transformation. He watched as cream-colored flesh molded in a blur and gave way to silvery gray fur. The light from the moon coated her new body and she was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen. "Sophia," he breathed in a whisper.  
  
Sophia's blood hummed and her senses heightened to an almost painful level. Her ragged breathing distorted into the steady pant of an animal. Her figure made the final adjustments and she stretched her limbs as a wolf.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry, there'll be more chapters to come(in case anyone was wondering). =) 


	3. Welcome Home

Title: Primitive Eyes  
  
Author: QueenMab  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Disclaimer: Um… not mine. Don't sue; all you'll get is my deceitful, flesh- eating cat. Wolf Lake belongs to, uh… Viacom? Maybe. Whatever.  
  
Feedback: Pretty Please? My insecurities as a fiction writer run deep.  
  
Summary: Okay, begins where the evil finale (and supposedly LAST eppy) leaves off. Sophia's beginning to show signs of "wolfen" behavior.  
  
Author's Note: I am so very sorry I've taken this long to post the next chapter. I personally hate it when people leave chapters for long periods, but I had to finish an evil thesis/term paper thing. Believe me, I'd much rather be writing about Luke and Sophia lovin'. =) Oh and all the lovely reviews are much appreciated.  
  
  
  
Sophia stretched her new muscles tenderly in a languid motion. Luke looked on in dumb fascination as the silver-coated wolf paced in place energetically. He watched her childlike excitement from the grass where he remained sitting with his legs outstretched and arms propping him up.  
  
Sophia suddenly stopped and became still.  
  
Luke smiled openly when she stepped forward to stand directly in front of his nude form. The scene reminded him of when he had first transformed for her. The memory of her innocent stare of awe surfaced in his mind. His jaw clenched as he fought to remain motionless under her blatant scrutiny. She was absorbing him with a new intense perception. Her heightened senses would make a permanent and perfect memory of his every muscle.  
  
He also reveled in the fact that ever after she would remember his scent, as it'd be entangled in her own. Sophia hadn't come to that realization yet, but it was what happened when their females mated for the first time. Being the son of an Alpha male, his stamp of possession would always be embedded within her, surrounding her as it danced on the wind and caressed her skin like a phantom. His smiled widened over this knowledge.  
  
Luke kept completely still while he memorized every new feature of her wolf shape, mentally appraising it as he went.  
  
Finally, Sophia ended the torture and moved closer. She rubbed her head against his neck, bumping his chin. . Her soft fur made him inwardly shudder. She slowly opened her jaws to scrap the sensitive flesh she had just been gently brushing against. Dragging her teeth across his strong pulse, Sophia pulled back to see his expression. He was eyes were closed tight. When he abruptly opened them, Luke's pupils were consumed with a cloudy jade.  
  
Hesitating only a moment, the graceful wolf dug its paws in the earth and took off running. She paused about 20 feet away. Sophia stared at Luke's casual form, which hadn't so much as moved. The wolf hopped once in place, impatiently. Luke smirked in response. "I'm giving you a head start," he said in an arrogant yet normal tone, knowing she could easily hear him. She jumped up once more in a silent challenge before disappearing over a small hill. With a mischievous smile still planted on his face, Luke leaned forward in a crouch to let the wolf overcome his human guise.  
  
The last of his human flesh dissolved into a thick covering of fur and he threw his head toward the lunar ruler of the night. The shining orb of the moon washed over his features, reflecting within the depths of intelligent, animal eyes. Inhaling deeply, he caught traces of her scent that still clung to every leaf like a mass of locusts. A spirit, reluctant to depart, luring him as it whispered a promise of things to come. She was laced within the very air he sucked into his lungs for life.  
  
Luke strutted toward the top of the hill. Lifting his face to the sky once more, emitting a low, guttural call before taking off in the direction of Sophia's path.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Matt Donner had been pacing the floor with agitated worry for the last few hours. He had tried sitting. He had tried driving around looking for his normally dependable daughter. He finally decided that she'd left on her own and she'd return just the same. It was best that he didn't force her. He was confident that once she'd got over her impulse of wandering she'd come home. She wouldn't flip. She couldn't flip. Her mother was… she wouldn't flip. She's just confused now and she might have developed some of his more animalistic genes, but that didn't mean she'd.. Donner began pacing again.  
  
He heard the rustle of someone quietly approaching the back of the house. Instinctively, he knew it was Sophia. He quickly crossed the distance of living room.  
  
Sophia was laughing softly to herself when she reached for the door handle. She almost screamed with surprise when it was jerked open from the other side. "Dad!"  
  
The Sheriff was preparing himself to console her, fully expecting her disappointment at not being able to change like the kids on the hill. He had suspected her craving to belong to their exclusive group. She would get over it in time and assimilate into normal human society. He came to an abrupt halt when he took his first good look at her appearance.  
  
Sophia's hair hung in tangled strands around her shoulders and she was without her every present glasses. A faint red discoloring appearing low on her neck drew his attention. His face seemed to become hard, adding deep lines.  
  
The excuse Sophia had been building in her mind the last few frantic seconds stuck in her throat. The way he was examining her was unnerving. She hadn't prepared for this eventual meeting and she had a sneaking suspicion her father wasn't going to respect her privacy on this one.  
  
"Dad, I was.. I, uh.." You're stuttering Sophia. Get a hold of yourself! Other kids do this all the time. I was out walking. Needed air. Felt sick all of the sudden. Sorry to worry you. Then head on up to bed and you're home free. All the new experiences had left her a bit sore and exhausted. She really just wanted to go curl up under warm covers and dream about it all over again.  
  
Though Donner had always attempted to reject every link to the wolf, his abnormally acute senses could never be suppressed. He caught a new addition intruding in to violate his daughter's familiar scent. After only a few seconds of searching out his brain for the owner, his mind focused on the undeniable conclusion. He glared past Sophia, the morning's rays beginning to crawl across the horizon.  
  
Sophia had just about worked up enough composure to verbalize the lie she'd been mentally formulating when she looked up into her father's face. A dark, dangerous green flared within his eyes so quickly, she momentarily doubted what she'd seen. But that can't be right. She'd never seen his eyes flash the way there's did.  
  
Her heart suddenly sunk. Donner moved past her without saying a word. Could he know? Did he know?  
  
"Wait. Dad, I need to talk to you." She desperately called after him.  
  
Her father was deaf to her shouts and might as well have forgotten about her existence at that moment. Right now he had one main focus. He needed to find Luke Cates.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay I know it's short, but I am finishing the next chapter soon. I just didn't want anyone to have to wait any longer or think I'd abandoned the story. Once again, eternally sorry for the lengthy delay. Next chapter will be up very soon. 


	4. Blowing Fumes

Title: Primitive Eyes  
  
Author: QueenMab  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Disclaimer: Um… not mine. Don't sue; all you'll get is my deceitful, flesh- eating cat. Wolf Lake belongs to, uh… Viacom? Maybe. Whatever.  
  
Feedback: Pretty Please? My insecurities as a fiction writer run deep.  
  
Summary: Okay, begins where the evil finale (and supposedly LAST eppy) leaves off. Sophia's beginning to show signs of "wolfen" behavior.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt Donner flew down the 2-lane road with uncharacteristic speed. The street was deserted in the early hours of the morning, which was fortunate. Any normal care he would have had as Sheriff of Wolf Lake was pushed entirely from his mind. Heated blood raced through his veins to his heart, thumping with uncontained rage.  
  
His daughter. His daughter! The little girl he had bandaged up when she'd fallen off her new purple bicycle. Memories of the My Little Pony band- aids swarmed through his head. He had brushed her tiny teardrops away and pet her hair soothingly for what seemed like hours. The face of Luke Cates now surfaced in his mind. The momentary tranquility vanished instantly and anger flooded back to banish any previous comfort. The sheriff applied more pressure to the pedal, causing the arrow on the speedometer to increase by twenty.  
  
After some time he caught a trace of the scent. He would find him soon. Donner swerved off the road into the parking lot of the diner. A cloud of tan dirt showered the area as he brought the vehicle to an abrupt stop. The normally even-tempered Matt Donner was now a sight to behold as he shoved the wooden door with such force it almost flew off its hinges. His eyes glowed with rage as he repressed a snarl that had been forming in his throat.  
  
"So. I guess you're not here for the coffee then."  
  
Donner whipped his head around to see Sherman Blackstone sitting calmly in a booth. He continued, undisturbed in the least, to sip from a mug that read "KISS ME, I'M IRISH" in bold green letters.  
  
"A bit early for company, but I'm willing to let you monopolize me if you ask nicely."  
  
"Where is he?" the sheriff said in a low, barely contained voice.  
  
"Passed by about 20 minutes ago. Didn't stop though.. he was on his way home. You probably caught a whiff of him from the woods in the back. But, you're not going after him right now cause you're having coffee," Sherman finished as Donner was half turning to stalk out the door.  
  
"I don't have time right now," he returned, once again attempting to stomp toward the exit.  
  
"Marie wouldn't have wanted this, ya know." Sherman said it in an unhurried voice.  
  
The last comment gained its desired effect. Donner stopped in his tracks and exhaled with obvious irritation. "Leave her out of this," he said, his back still to Sherman.  
  
"Why? You're not."  
  
Donner turned slowly to face him.  
  
Sherman continued, "This isn't about Luke."  
  
"Oh, it's not?"  
  
"No. This is about your daughter, and her choice."  
  
"You mean her decision to go near that–"  
  
"Her choice to accept her nature," Sherman cut him off.  
  
Donner rolled his eyes. "Sherman, now is not the time."  
  
"You know, you are as stubborn as a deaf mule sometimes. Just when do you suppose would be a more convenient time to have our discussion.. after you've torn his throat out?"  
  
Donner's eyes flashed once.  
  
"I'm guessing that you've also been too busy with your.. hunt.. to notice your eyes lately too, eh? Either you were suddenly overcome with envy of my sinful good looks or you're on the brink of letting a bit of your furrier side out."  
  
"Maybe it's what I want," the sheriff responded quietly, his hands clenching at his sides, making his aggravation evident.  
  
Sherman didn't show any reaction to his claim, but lifted his eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Maybe," he allowed casually. "Maybe not. You sat there, bleeding to death for that promise of yours. I don't see you deciding to break it just for a tantrum."  
  
"I might as well have, Sophia already.." he trailed off, averting his eyes to the floor.  
  
"You didn't fail your wife, Matt. It had to be Sophia's choice. You knew that, whether you want to admit it or not. You couldn't have buried your head in the sand forever. Not you, Marie, or anything else would have been able to control this."  
  
After a moment of letting this sink in, he added, "So you can bloody that boy all you want and it won't change a thing… well except making Sophia ticked at you for a while." Sherman chuckled softly to himself.  
  
"So this would be you handing out your long-winded wisdom again?" the sheriff said, feeling some of the rage seep out of his body against his will.  
  
Sherman stared at him, entirely serious expression for once. "You need to support her, comfort her…" He paused. "Or you'll end up loosing her."  
  
Donner looked up and held his gaze for a long moment.  
  
"But!" Sherman sighed loudly as he slapped his hands on his knees and moved to slide out of the booth. "You're having coffee so I won't spend the day bending your ear." He walked towards the kitchen. "Besides, I'm hungry. All that yacking works up a man's appetite," he muttered as he exited the room, leaving the sheriff to ponder his next actions. His previous anger had brought perfect clarity, but now that some of it was diffused he found himself uncertain.  
  
Sherman said he could loose Sophia if he didn't try to help her through this time. But Marie.. Marie had asked one thing of him as she lay drawing her last painful gasps. He had promised to have their daughter grow up normal, a happy human child without the influence of his people. That could never be now. She couldn't leave if she'd flipped. She'd stay and become like them.  
  
He looked up abruptly realizing he hadn't even seen if she was okay. The first transition is dangerous, especially for Sophia with only his blood giving her necessary components of the wolf DNA. Donner shook his head slowly. He had become blind with anger when he saw the difference in Sophia.. even more so when it dawned on him who had "aided" her through it. Luke's scent was swarming around her like a clinging presence. The reminder made his heart pound a little harder.  
  
He felt a sliver of the fury start to bubble within him again. Well he couldn't just sit here. He'd go to reassure Sophia later. The Cates estate was only about 10 more miles up the road. He'd stop by to visit with the boy. He would decide then whether to snap his neck or not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Pick up, pick up, pick up.." Sophia softly chanted in the receiver as the phone rang for the third time. After a moment a familiar voice broke in.  
  
"Hello?" came in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Luke?!"  
  
"Sophia?"  
  
"Yeah, Luke listen–"  
  
"Couldn't last without me more than a half hour, eh?" She couldn't help hearing the smirk in his voice. "A growing boy needs his sleep, ya know."  
  
She rolled her eyes though a smile touched her lips. "Yeah well you'll sleep real well after my father finds you. I think he's out there looking."  
  
"What? You told him?" Luke said incredulously.  
  
"Of course not, but I came in and he just knew."  
  
Luke groaned audibly, realizing it was probably the new fragrance she was sportin'… him.  
  
"Okay, thanks for the heads up. I'll go into the woods for a while or something. Maybe give him a chance to cool down." Luke held the phone in the crook of his neck as he hastily threw clothes on top of the bed to wear.  
  
He was about to hang up with the traditional goodbyes when he heard Sophia's hesitant whisper. "Um Luke, I just wanted to tell you… before I forget or whatever.. it was nice."  
  
Luke smiled widely and the warmth in his voice was evident when he spoke. "Damn right it was."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sitting unmoving in his truck, Donner stared up at the elegant house from the far off road. He slowly turned the key in the ignition to kill the engine, never breaking his gaze. For several moments, he simply stayed as he was as if suspended in time. He finally shifted his weight to pull out his wallet from his back pocket. A jerk of his wrist and a fold of leather flipped over to reveal the shiny badge. Running his thumb over it once in an affectionate caress, Sheriff Matt Donner detached the symbol of his power, his position, his responsibility, to place it in the glove compartment. Staring at it seconds longer, he slammed the compartment door closed and climbed out of his vehicle. Sighing resolutely and toting a grim expression, he began walking toward the Cates home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Luke jumped out his window and was preparing to take off toward the trees. He knew full well that the sheriff would be a bit peeved for a few days. He'd give him some time to remember that murder was pretty much a "don't" in his particular profession. Besides, an angry father was the last thing he was ready for this early. He needed rest after all the exhausting activities of the night. He smirked with the memory and strode away from the house.  
  
Luke's smugness left him, along with the grass beneath him, as he was grabbed from behind and flung through the air. He landed with a heavy "thud" about 10 feet away. Panting, he struggled to get to his feet.  
  
"We're going for a walk," he heard behind him.  
  
Luke's eyes widened as he lifted his head to see Matt Donner approaching him calmly. Getting up quickly to put a few steps between them, Luke tried to manage his normal casual cockiness without stuttering, though it was definitely a challenge with the intimidating look he was catching. "Something wrong officer?" he dared, light laughter in his voice.  
  
He was greeted with a fist as he received a punch that could have driven a human to unconsciousness with ease. Returned to the ground once again, he was slower to get up this time. Donner watched as Luke groaned to move into a sitting position.  
  
"That was to make me feel better."  
  
Luke touched his jaw tenderly and winced when he felt the painful throbbing.  
  
"Yeah…I can see where Sophia gets her violent side from," he said remembering the pitiful condition of his windshield.  
  
The sheriff took a threatening step closer, but Luke remained unmoving.  
  
"So, are you here to tell me to 'stay away from your daughter'? Cause you've got to know there's no way–"  
  
"I'm here to tell you..." Donner trailed off and began looking down at the grass for a moment as if searching for the words there. "I never really thought it'd happen." He sighed silently. "I always thought she'd be like her mother, that I wouldn't have to worry about…" He finally raised his head to lock eyes with Luke.  
  
Luke, still on the ground, had wisely remained silent until now. "Worry about her growing up to be like you."  
  
The sheriff sighed loudly and offered his hand. "I don't like you," he said when Luke was once again standing in front of him. "But I'm willing to tolerate your existence.. for a little while anyway." He lowered his voice to a gruff whisper, "and only for my daughter's sake." He eyed the younger man steadily, as if waiting to be provoked.  
  
Luke tried not to show his smile. "Well thank you for being so considerate."  
  
When he saw that the restraint behind Donner's eyes was close to collapsing he was quick to add, "Look, nothing's going to happen to Sophia. I.. care about her." Luke had been bowing his head for the latter part of the statement, as if examining his own thoughts for their authenticity. He nodded at his own words before looking up again to see the sheriff watching him.  
  
With a hard expression, Donner replied in tone of complete sincerity. "I want you to know, if you hurt her and I do mean in the smallest way... you cause her pain and we'll do this again. You just won't be getting up next time."  
  
Luke held the intent gaze he was getting without flinching and showed his agreement with a slight nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the low Luke/Sophia action this chapter, but I had to get this part out of the way first. =) 


	5. Waiting Up

Title: Primitive Eyes  
  
Author: QueenMab  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Disclaimer: Um. not mine. Don't sue; all you'll get is my deceitful, flesh- eating cat. Wolf Lake belongs to, uh. Viacom? Maybe. Whatever.  
  
Feedback: I don't feel worthy of feedback at this point. If anyone's still reading it, go ahead but you really don't have to comment.  
  
Summary: Picks up where the vile finale (and supposedly LAST eppy) left us desperate. Sophia is beginning to show signs of "wolfen" behavior.  
  
Author's Note: Well, my "trustworthy" companion, Binx, abruptly crashed many moons ago and took with him a painfully large portion of my fic. I have yet to forgive myself for putting faith in technology. Then school popped up and whatnot. Anyhoo, now I have a *new* puter that will hopefully serve me better and not up and die. Deepest apologizes for disappearing for such a very, very long time. Thank you to all the excellent people who reviewed though. =)  
  
  
  
Sophia stood in the doorway and stared out into the morning's soft light. Its warmth tentatively began to seep into her skin. Silently, she continued to will her father's truck to appear up the road in a fury of disturbed dirt. When it was obvious that this approach was not helping, she started in with the pacing once again. She momentarily glanced toward her bedroom. After giving it a second of consideration, she quickly dismissed the idea. Sleep wouldn't come now, only frustrated tossing. Though exhaustion weighed heavy on her, she knew that with all the nervous energy surrounding her father's hasty exit, she wouldn't be able to really rest until he returned.  
  
After a few minutes of uncoordinated walking and whispers of self- assurances, Sophia realized she was beginning to mimic a victim of schizophrenia. She attempted to force herself to sit on the sofa. Thoughts of her father's expression as she'd walked in flew through her mind. He wouldn't find Luke. She'd wait till her father came back home and then talk with him. calmly proceed to explain about certain decisions she had recently made and hope he respected them. Yeah, right. Her father, Mister Restraint. He had even begun a support group, Wolf Lake's own little version of an AA. Oh yeah, he'd handle the news real well.  
  
Briefly she allowed her thoughts to wander to the hours before. Sophia felt the cool earth beneath her back, welcoming the heat of her skin. A brush of callused fingertips and warm breath caused a shiver to abruptly rise inside her. The night air seemed to absorb her essence as it initiated her into a new, explosive world. a world full of life and energy that seemed to hum through her, down to her very bones.  
  
Suddenly she found herself overcome by a wave of anxiety. Her father, out there, searching for him. Sophia jumped up. Glancing toward the undisturbed doorway, she retreated towards the kitchen. Pacing atmosphere was better in there anyway; she could walk aimlessly and still be able to see the road from a well-placed window.  
  
Several minutes later she was absentmindedly fidgeting and found herself near the fridge. She thought back and she didn't remember eating till early last night with Scott. It seemed almost like a faded memory from a dream. Everything that had happened afterwards made the night before seem a lifetime ago. Her stomach growled softly, protesting the lack of attention she was giving it.  
  
Sighing with irritation, Sophia searched for something to appease her tummy that would stay down with all the nervous butterflies crowding in it. Her eyes settled on a Styrofoam container from the diner. She opened it and attempted to gage it's eligibility for consumption. It had some left over hamburger from two nights ago. It was more rare than she usually liked it, which is why it had been neglected. After a minute of speculation she tossed it aside in favor of a time honored favorite, peanut butter and jelly. The possibility of something heavy sitting in her stomach was not desirable. So she'd go with the easy and light choice. Pulling out the necessary ingredients, Sophia went to fetch a butter knife.  
  
A few minutes later, she had prepared her simple snack that would suffice to end the audible demands of her stomach. Checking out the window once more, she picked up a half of the sandwich and took a small bite. After swallowing, her stomach almost instantly rebelled. She forced another bite down and then, sighing, threw the remainder in the trash.  
  
Sophia walked over to the fridge once more to find a suitable drink to wash the vile taste out of her mouth. She couldn't imagine ever eating that. The flavor was too sweet, texture entirely too dry. The peanut butter made her feel like she was trying to consume a cotton ball. Holding the door ajar with her hip, Sophia picked up a new bottle of water. Before she could unscrew the cap, her stomach muscles clenched and rumbled out their anger.  
  
Sophia rolled her eyes in frustration. Just a minute ago she had tried to eat and almost became sick. Taking a quick gulp of cold water, she re- screwed the cap tightly. As she replaced the water bottle, her eyes fell once more on the white container. She opened its lid and lifted her lip at its content's appearance. A few more tummy grumblings later, she reluctantly popped the hamburger, now on a paper plate, in the microwave.  
  
Running over to peer out the window again, Sophia huffed in defeat. She'd made up her mind. She was going after her father. This endless waiting was not tolling well on her and the antsy feeling that was grating on her nerves was only intensifying. She went over to the microwave, deciding at last to let the burger join her sandwich in the trash and take off out the door. The familiar beep resounded through the room before she reached it. Flinging the small door open and pulling out the plate, Sophia stopped mid- motion as the smell began to spread through the small room.  
  
Within short moments, the previously revolting piece of undercooked meat was reduced to a few tiny crumbles. Sophia glared at the empty plate. "I suppose this would be one of our little 'gifts'."  
  
The sound of tires skirting up near the house cut the ponderment over her new developments short. She ran towards the door her father was presently entering and abruptly stopped when she saw him. He looked up with clear blue eyes and a hand still on the door, and just stared at her for a moment. All the things she had been waiting so impatiently to tell him, yell at him or plead with him about just stuck in her throat until she was reduced to doing nothing save wait for him to break the silence. Matt let the door slip out of his hand. The resounding WHACK it made hitting the wood frame caused Sophia to jump about a foot.  
  
"Sophia," she heard her name breathed almost like a sigh. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Sophia's arms became gooseflesh and she tried to bite back a cry of distress. He hadn't actually said yet that he'd found Luke and ripped his beautiful body into heaps of barely recognizable meat after all. No, he hadn't said that yet, but she could smell little pockets of Luke's scent when her father took a step closer.  
  
"Sophia, I want to tell you first off that I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?!" she couldn't keep the sob out of her voice as it broke on the contemptuous word. "How could you do that?? Just go after him and hunt him down and.."  
  
She turned away, no longer able to look at him. She continued to cry for about half a minute more before she emitted a throaty growl that she didn't even hear. Turning on Matt with her nails out, she lunged at him.  
  
Matt, who had been about to finish, saw the green flash almost too late. He braced her forearms and worked at restraining her. She bucked and thrashed in his arms. How quickly they grow up, Matt thought mockingly to himself.  
  
"Sophia!" he tried to get through to her as he struggled. "Sophia, listen to me!"  
  
She merely growled and managed to connect her nails with his hand.  
  
"Ah! Sophia! Luke's okay." He had to say it one or two more times for her to hear it.  
  
Eventually, her snarling changed to something that sounded a bit more like whimpering. Matt looked down at the tears that streaked her face and hugged her to him. Sophia slowly sat in a heap at the floor, now exhausted from the struggle, and clutched her dad.  
  
"Sweetheart, I am so sorry I wasn't here for you. I should have been helping you prepare for the change. I just wanted you to have everything you could and I thought. . ." As the floods of words were becoming too painful to speak he simply stroked Sophia's hair.  
  
As Sophia slowly pulled back from their embrace she noticed blood on her shirt. Her eyes fell upon the gash on Matt's hand. "Dad!"  
  
He didn't even look at it but only stared at her face with a half-smile on his own. "You don't know your strength yet." He finally glanced briefly at his hand. "And it seems you might have inherited a bit of your father's rarely shown temper."  
  
Sophia rolled her eyes. "Dad, and Luke?"  
  
Matt looked a slightly uncomfortable but spoke anyway. "I trust you and guess that means I have to trust your decisions too."  
  
He focused past her shoulder for a moment and then sighed heavily. "I'll try very hard not kill Luke but that's entirely up to him." He smiled to himself for a second and then kissed his daughter's forehead. Walking toward the stairs, he left Sophia sitting there on the floor. He called out, not turning around, "Say goodnight Sophia." Then began ascending to his room.  
  
Watching her father disappear upstairs, she closed her eyes in relief. Everything had actually worked out and no one had ended up as a bloody heap. All in all it was a good day. She was going to have to get used to all the new changes, especially the fact that her anger could now motivate her to break pole in half if she wanted.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts as she felt a finger pushing the hair that had fallen over her eyes behind her ear. Her eyes flew open and she was surprised to see Luke crouched in front of her.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
His answer was to tip her chin up and give her a quick, chaste kiss.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and held him close to her for long minutes.  
  
Sophia abruptly released him. She held out one of his arms inspecting it, then the other. She held up his chin and turned it either way to see his neck. She pulled up his shirt and ran her hand along the warm skin and then smiled when her hand came away clean.  
  
Luke, half-laughed and tried to repress a groan. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?"  
  
"Checking for cuts, dislocations, missing organs."  
  
"You know, this would work better without clothes"  
  
She gave him a skeptic look. He tried to look sincere. "No, ya know, so you can set your mind at ease and all."  
  
She couldn't help smiling like an idiot. "That's very thoughtful of you, but I have to get some sleep or else I might drop soon."  
  
Luke grinned. "Yeah I suppose anyone would be tired, I have that effect."  
  
She moved to push him backwards off his balance but he caught her arms and brought her down with him. With her sprawled on top of him and their lips inches apart he looked steadily into her eyes. "You want me to tuck you in?"  
  
"Goodnight Luke!" they both heard Matt's voice booming from his upstairs room.  
  
Before she could reconsider she gave him a quick hard kiss and jumped up. Sophia ran to the stairs with the last of her strength and tried her hardest not to look back.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Promise it won't take half a year for another chapter. . . 


	6. Spurned Customers

Title: Primitive Eyes  
  
Author: BlueWitch  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Um. not mine. Don't sue, all you'll get is my deceitful, flesh- eating cat. Wolf Lake belongs to, uh.. Viacom? Maybe. Whatever.  
  
Feedback: Pretty Please? My insecurities as a fiction writer run deep.  
  
Summary: Okay, begins where the evil finale (and supposedly LAST eppy) leaves off. Sophia's beginning to show signs of "wolfen" behavior.  
  
Sophia lazily made swirls with her dishtowel and stared off at the wall once again. She shook her head angrily. Focusing on work was beginning to be a challenge. After sleeping a few hours, she'd felt sluggish and perfectly content to sleep the rest of the day away but ugly reality had to come blaring in with the annoying shriek of a beside alarm clock.  
  
She had smiled and kissed her father on the cheek as she'd exited the house in the type of impatient hurry that can only be inspired by one too many hits of the seductive "Snooze button."  
  
The familiar swoosh of the door signaled more customers. She began the normal greeting without even paying attention to who it was. They all looked the same today. a nameless mass of hungry people shuffling by to file into little booths with leather that squeaked under their weight.  
  
After the customers seated themselves she went to get menus. On her way back to their table, she stopped abruptly. The door once again opened. Sophia recognized the scent hanging easily in the air before she even looked up. She inhaled deeply trying to steady herself and continued her path to the table. Knowing he was walking ever nearer with his collective of followers, Sophia tried her hardest to concentrate on listing the lunch specials and hand out the menus. As she was talking she shifted her gaze from the booth to Luke's approaching figure and let the beginnings of a smile slip when she saw his cocky stride.  
  
As Luke passed, she felt his fingertips brush her hand that was hanging at her side. No one noticed but it felt like an electric current had jumped between them. She stumbled awkwardly through the rest of her specials speech and retreated quickly to behind the counter again.  
  
Sophia toyed with the hanging threads of the dishtowel. She could hear the loud SMACK of balls hitting one another and landing in various pockets. After a few minutes, she reprimanded herself inside her head. "Gah! At least pretend to be doing something resembling work, Sophia." After moving several things around on the counter and trying very hard to seem busy she let her eyes once again drift upward.  
  
Luke was leaning over the table and poising to land a particularly difficult shot in the far left pocket. It happened to be directly in her sight path. She tried to make herself break away but any thought of work just faded into the background. Letting the pool stick bob dangerously close to the ball, Luke's eyes centered on the just above the ball, where he seemed to be was willing it to go. Slowly his eyes moved just past the pool table and even higher to connect with hers. Sophia felt the air crackle with the same energy it had earlier when she'd felt him pass. She thought she saw his eyes flash but blinked and they were once again normal. The small mark on her neck he'd given her last night burned slightly and she smiled to herself.  
  
Smirking arrogantly, Luke shot the ball forward in one aggressive movement. His smirk broadened when Sophia jumped slightly and turned away to feign cleaning once more.  
  
They kept up their periodic exchange of glances for well over 20 minutes. Luke had to be told more than once that he was up, as Sean would shove him harder each time. This time when Sophia searched for Luke's eyes she didn't find them waiting. He seemed glued to the other side of the room towards the door. She turned curiously where his was staring and felt dread seeping in to penetrate her happiness bubble. Scott held the door half-ajar with his hand and had one foot over the threshold the other on the safety of the exterior. He instantly saw Luke's hard glaring and stiff posture that was designed to intimidate. Scott almost turned to leave and avoid the threatening being when he saw Sophia. Forgetting the imposing figure across the room, he headed straight for her.  
  
Sophia quickly darted around the counter and hurried to meet him half way. The closer he was to the exit the better.  
  
"Scott.." she said awkwardly when they had both stopped, facing one another. She could feel a prickling heat hit the back of her neck. The energy had the taste of intensity that was almost overwhelmingly centered.  
  
Scott reached up and grabbed Sophia by the upper arms and spoke in a frantic whisper. "Sophia, are you alright? You just left and..."  
  
She quickly interrupted. "Yes, Scott I'm fine. Maybe we could go outside for a minute. It's too.. crowded in here." She lightly pushed him backwards when he didn't seem to want to move.  
  
"What happened? You threw the thug-wonder with this mad strength and-"  
  
All of the sudden, an arm shot out from somewhere behind her to trap Scott's wrist ina seemingly painful grip.  
  
"Maybe you should keep your hands to yourself, huh?" she heard Luke's voice in a smooth emotionless tone.  
  
Scott tried to jerk his hand back but only succeeded in releasing Sophia's arm. He was forced to wait the extra half a minute till Luke decided he was going to let him go.  
  
"Luke! Please. Tone it down a bit." "Scott, maybe i can talk to you a little later?"  
  
Scott attempted to divert his attention back to Sophia and ignore her towering shadow. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, Sophia," he managed through clenched teeth.  
  
She opened her mouth to answer but her response was cut off.  
  
"She's peachy. Now, anything else?" Luke began to walk forward before Sophia dug her heels and made herself a barrier.  
  
"I don't think so." She shot Luke a challenging look then turned to Scott. "Thank you for coming to check on me but I'm fine. Really. Last night I just had some.. issues to work out but now everything's better. Call you later?" She tried not to sound panicky or desperate.  
  
Scott let his gaze drift from Sophia's pleading face to where she was absently stroking Luke's hand at her side in a soothing motion.  
  
"You know, I didn't peg you for one of the steroid-case groupie types."  
  
"Hey." Sophia said defensively.  
  
Luke started to move forward again but stopped when he bumped into Sophia's stiff back.  
  
"Sophia," he said in a low gravelly voice, "I can't lung properly with you blocking me."  
  
Never taking his eyes off the repulsive ungulate boy, Luke gently tried to push her to the side. Instead, Sophia turned to face him and clasped her hands on either side of his jaw. Forcing his head downward, she made him pull away from his intended victim and connect the outward spilling energy with hers. Luke seemed to struggle for a moment to divert back to glaring past her but after a few moments of drifting past her darkened pupils he was transfixed. His posture seemed to lose it's tension and slowly all the stress seaped out.  
  
He even let the corner of his mouth to lift in amusement at the irony of the situation. Any other person he would never have allowed to control his actions, or in this instance reaction, in such a complete way. Sophia brushed her thumb over his bottom lip tentatively then quickly dropped both her hands at her sides when she realized how very public a display they were making and the random customers who kept taking quick peeks in their direction. She looked down at the tile floor, burning with abrupt awkwardness and uncertainity. At some point Scott had simply left without another word, the door chime the only signal of his departure.  
  
Sophia heard Luke's low rumbling laughter.  
  
"What?" she said, half-laughing herself in response.  
  
He noticed how her palms had been warm by the time she withdrew them. It was almost as if she had absorbed his rage. Drew it right out of him. He wasn't sure if he entirely like that. He'd have to get over someone else having such an ability over him.. to literally reduce such a built up power- giving emotion he had worked so hard at summoning. At times, well most times, he enjoyed his angry spurts. The ecstasy and simple uncomplicated clarity that it offers is easy to drown in. Still, he had to appreciate the determination she put off.  
  
"Nothing," he cleared his throat. "You're adjusting well." He switched to a mostly serious tone when he asked, "How are you feeling today, anyway?"  
  
"You mean am I a little sore with the whole going from Little Red Riding Hood to mystically changing into the Big Bad Wolf then back again? Oh no, why would you think that?"  
  
"Grandmother would have had a heartattack. So I'll take that as a yes. You'll feel a little stiff for the first few times. Once your body gets into the rthyme of it..."  
  
Luke traced his fingertips lightly, in a subtle gesture, down her inner wrist.  
  
"Speaking of which... when do you get off? We could.. practice."  
  
Sophia tried to supress a bubbly giggle but about choked on it. Bubbly laughter just doesn't stay down like it used to.  
  
She half shook her head and pulled away, out of his reach. "Hey, let's not get off topic, huh? You can't just drown in testosterone poisoning everytime something comes up that you don't particularly like."  
  
Luke smiled and half cocked his head, giving him the illusion of a confused puppy. "Why not? It's worked out just fine up until now."  
  
Sophia smirked and tried for stern. "Ha. Yeah, I'll bet."  
  
"Well if it isn't Miss Hot Stuff herself."  
  
Sophia groaned inwardly as Presley's voice surfaced through the air, poluting it with bitterness. "Shouldn't you be busing tables or something?"  
  
Sophia was going to make some sarcastic comeback where Presley's expression suddenly changed. The previous sneering kicked down a few notches but was replaced with outraged disbelief. Before Sophia could even think to protect herself, Presley grabbed her chin and turned it sharply to the left.  
  
Presley took a second to swallow an angry cry and allowed herself to take in the disgusting girl's scent again. She instantly became aware of two things. One, Sophia had actually Flipped. Two, that Luke had undeniably been with her when it happened. He'd been far too close to her for Presley's liking. Miss prime had finally decided to surrender that precious independency and get on her back at the first sign of fur.  
  
Sophia twisted her chin out of the female wolf's grasp angrily. "Do you mind?"  
  
The reddish mar on her otherwise cream-colored expanse of neck seemed to goad Presley to strike out at Sophia and snap it. Pretty little neck. Looks almost like a swan's if thought about it long enough. Could tear right into the soft flesh and leave quite a pretty little gap.  
  
"Careful Presley, your green is showing." she heard Sophia's smug voice pierce the loud and red-tented world she was now in.  
  
Presley bit her lip and clenched her fists at her sides till her knuckles were white. She cursed the annoyingly populated restaurant. She walked up closer and near her ear. "Just remember what I said, Sweetie-pie. He's got what he wanted from you.. do you really think you can keep him satisfied?"  
  
"Lay off, Presley," Luke touched Sophia's hand tentively.  
  
She backed up a few inches and made a point of doing a once-over survey. "I mean, look at you. So plain and normal. No spice at all. And even so, How long are you thinking this is going to last. A week? A month, if your lucky," she half-laughed and it was an ugly sound, "forever?"  
  
Sophia looked away angrily.  
  
"Pathetically romantic." Presley said it with a bitterness as if the very words left a distaste in her mouth.  
  
Luke growled deeply announcing that he was still there. "Hey Presley, You wanna shut up?"  
  
Presley's eyes flicked in Luke's direction. "And you. Whipped into such a devoted little puppy. How boring," she said coldly.  
  
She walked past Sophia, ramming her shoulder into the other girl's arm as she did.  
  
Sophia rolled her eyes. "Well, that was fun. I'm going to need all my new gifts just to fend off all the angered citizens of Wolf Lake."  
  
Luke sighed and chuckled at the end of it. "Yeah, I was surprised Presley left without drawing blood first."  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure she'll have another chance." Sophia looked down, frustrated.  
  
"Hey." Luke waited till she raised her head. "You worry too much." Luke leaned closer to her.  
  
Someone cleared their throat pointedly from the general direction of the kitchen. The cook was there, wearing an exasperated expression on his face.  
  
"Oh! Right.. work." She turned back to Luke. "They seem to pay me when I actually work.. so.."  
  
"I got ya. I'll see you later, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I might just make it home without getting into any brawls."  
  
Luke smiled, "Brawls?"  
  
Sophia gave him a look.  
  
"Fights with drunks busting up tables in smokey bars are brawls. Fights between female werewolves are something that's videotaped and appreciated."  
  
Sophia's eyebrow lifted.  
  
"Ha-ha. Keep dreaming." 


	7. All Dressed Up & Ready to Go?

Title: Primitive Eyes  
  
Author: BlueWitch  
  
Disclaimer: Um... not mine. Don't sue, all you'll get is my deceitful, flesh-eating cat. Wolf Lake belongs to,uh.. Viacom? Maybe. Whatver.  
  
Feedback: Pretty Please? My insecurities as a fiction writer run deep. (o:`,  
  
Author's Note: Thanks everso to all the lovely reviewers. I'm a review junkie so they're all welcomed and happily received. Anyhoo, I'll spare you my excuses for half year jumps inbetween chapters. I can only apologize and hope you enjoy this new one. This chapter is mainly a filler, just something to post while I'm working on where my story's going and such. Getting my head back into it and whatnot. So, hope you like.  
  
Sophia skipped down the stairs humming a vaguely familiar beat that had playaed on the radio at some point in the last few days and was just now resurfacing. She grabbed her house keys off the counter and headed toward the door, picking up pace as she entered the living room.  
  
"Ok, I'm leaving! Bye Dad!" she called, almost clear.  
  
"Hold it right there," he said in an unhurried tone.  
  
Sophia stared at the door, only a precious few feet away and groaned inwardly. Making a frustrated face, she turned around and prepared to face the obstacle ahead.  
  
"Yes?" she said innocently.  
  
"Ten o'clock."  
  
"Dad!" she said in an outraged voice, tinged with a whiney note.  
  
"Don't Dad me. I want you home by ten, young lady." Matt Donner picked his newspaper and continued reading the article he had left off on before his daughter entered the room.  
  
Sighing, Sophia decided to try another approach. "I thought you trusted me. You know, this sure isn't trust.."  
  
Lowering the paper to look at his aggrivated adolescent, he began affectionately, "Oh sweetheat, I do trust you.."  
  
Smiling triumphiantly and opening her mouth to speak, she was cut off.  
  
"I trust you to know the difference between a ten and a twelve." He lifted his paper and resumed perusing.  
  
Sophia didn't seem too amused. "Dad, it's already seven. C'mon, at least give me till eleven. I'm an adult. I think I should be allowed-"  
  
"If you're such an adult you can pay for your cell phone. Adults pay bills," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Sophia crossed her arms and lifted her left eyebrow giving him her best slightly impatient look mixed with the touch of the little girl pleading one. A good concoction if used in the right context and reserved only for particularly stubborn dad cases. If used too often it would lose it's potentcy.  
  
After several moments of the intense standoff, Matt broke first. Abruptly he invaded the heavy silence with, "10:45. Not a second after."  
  
Sophia smirked at her small victory and went to kiss her father goodbye on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy," she said, sugar sweet.  
  
"Yeah, now I'm Daddy," he scoffed but had to smile at how he had buckled under "the look."  
  
His "little girl" smiled all the way to the door.  
  
"Hey, you have your cell phone turned on right?"  
  
"Yep," she called to behind her.  
  
"And your keys?"  
  
"Uh huh, night Dad!" She almost had the door shut.  
  
"Call me when you get there!" The door closed to cut off his words.  
  
Matt Donner groaned audibly. For the last week, the tension seemed to build every time Sophia headed toward the door. He'd imagine all kinds of scenarios. There was those "wolfen" hunter idiots out in the woods just a short time ago. Not to mention her choice of companions of late which he was trying to not go off on too much but it was definitely becoming difficult. They would end up fighting over little, unimportant things. Every since Sophia flipped on him, things just got a whole lot more complicated. What happened to his little girl. She would play with her easy- bake oven, have her barbies outside playing in the dirt and calling them cave girls.. oh and there was also that lovely little habit she had of not turning into a furry creature.  
  
Shaking his head, Matt tried to rationalize and not think like the worrisome father. He would just have to come to terms with it. He understood that she needed him to show her love and support right now. The good sheriff just wasn't dealing with it on his own too well.  
  
He had his own demons to work out he supposed, and his only daughter becoming one of the ones he was trying to control was taking it's toll. But they would get through it. Matt had bought her the cell phone basically to be able to keep constant tabs on her. If she didn't answer by the third ring.. well he'd simply have half a few dozen officers combing the woods and surrounding area in town. That thought made him smile a bit.  
  
"Hey," Luke said as he rose from leaning against the closed car door.  
  
"Hey. Sorry I'm less that on-time. Father was being..." she trailed off.  
  
"Was being your father?" he finished for her as if it explaining everything.  
  
"Mm hmm. It's what he does best."  
  
"Yeah, no worries. He's letting you out which is still strange but I'm willing to go with it."  
  
Luke heard a constant beeping that, after a couple of seconds, he recognized as the theme from Happy Days.  
  
"Um, It's Sunday, Monday, Happy Days," he said reciting the lyric in a straight, purely informative voice and pointed at her pocket.  
  
Sophia was laughing as she flipped opened the phone and answered, "Hi Dad."  
  
"Hey, where are you?"  
  
She turned toward the direction she came. "Outside the house, near the street. I almost made it in the car this time."  
  
"Ok, well just wanted to say I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Daddy. Goodnight."  
  
"Yes, um.. goodnight. And you know you can call me if you need anything or if anything happens. Or if anyone needs to be handled." He said the last in a more stern voice.  
  
"Duelly noted. Thanks, nite!"  
  
"And 10:45."  
  
"Uh huh. Eleven, I got it. Bye!"  
  
"Sophia!"  
  
"Yes, yes. I know. Love you."  
  
She snapped the phone shut and pushed Luke lightly backwards. "C'mon, T minus 3 hrs 40 mins."  
  
He caught her hand in his grasp as she tried to moved past him and quickly pulled her closer. She was still smiling when their lips touched.  
  
Exquisite tingley feelings,still exciting and new, made their way from her toes to fingertips and everywhere inbetween.  
  
Sophia began to lift her hand to Luke's upper arm when he ended the kiss, slowly pulling back to only inches from her flushed face. Panting lightly, he breathed, "Hurry up already. T minus 3 hrs 36 mins."  
  
Sophia's eyes unclouded enough to see him smirking in an irritatingly tempting way she was beginning to recognize.  
  
For all of Luke's charms, it earned him a smack to the arm.  
  
"Ow." Luke yelped, laughing in the same breath. "Watch it there were-girl," he said rubbing his arm, feigning pain. "You'll send me flying backwards and I don't really feel like banging the dents out of my hood again."  
  
"Oh you're so going to get it."  
  
Making several laps around the car before entering it, the two teenagers finally drove off into the night.  
  
Inside the house, the Sheriff let the earth-tone curtains fall back into place to obscure the view once more. He sighed through his nose and turned to head back towards the living room. Walking through the kitchen, he casually picked up a wooden stool without breaking stride. He sat down in the gray leather recliner and listened as the material squeaked, adjusting to his weight. When silence had filled the air for more than a minute, he lifted the stool from beside him and snapped ones of it's thick legs off without even flinching. After popping all of them, Matt was able to unclinch his jaw and exhaled slowly. Letting the now ruined object drop to the floor with a loud thud, he shook his head and forced a laugh at how it now resembled more of a wooden frezbie than a kitchen stool.  
  
Threading his fingers through his hair, he muttered to himself, "Parenting 101. Find an outlet." 


End file.
